Question: What is the least positive integer divisible by each of the first eight positive integers?
Answer: To find the least common multiple of the positive integers less than or equal to 8, we prime factorize each of them. \begin{align*}
2 &= 2 \\
3 &= 3 \\
4 &= 2^2 \\
5 &= 5 \\
6 &= 2\cdot 3 \\
7 &= 7 \\
8 &= 2^3.
\end{align*} Taking the maximum exponent for each prime, we find a least common multiple of $2^3\cdot3\cdot5\cdot7=(2\cdot5)\cdot 2^2\cdot3\cdot7=10\cdot84=\boxed{840}$.